LA UNICA, AU
by Sue Black
Summary: Una semana solo con sus hijos. Una pregunta tan simple pero que le hará regresar en el tiempo y contarles a Hugo y Rose, como conoció a su madre. Seguro que muchas cosas van a cambiar mientras lo hace.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERO LO PRIMERO, NADA DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS.**

 **LA UNICA**

O POR SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL, COMO CONOCÍ A SU MADRE, NINGUNA RELACIÓN CON LA SERIE DE TV.

 **CAPITULO 1.**

Ron despertó esa mañana más por la sensación de ausencia a su lado que por la alarma desquiciante de su radio-despertador, se quedó mirando ese espacio vacío dentro de las sabanas y después de repetirse por milésima vez que ELLA estaría ausente apenas por una semana, una terrorífica semana, sacudió su rojo cabello, restregó su cara con sus manos y se levantó.

Una larga hora después tenía tres bolsos con almuerzos dispuestos, la mesa para el desayuno y su taza de café servida con una cucharada de azúcar, se lo merecía todo iba según lo acordado. Reviso una vez más su reloj y molesto por el retraso subió las escaleras rápido para apresurar a sus hijos, toco repetidamente las puertas.

-Rose…Hugo…se hace tarde- les grito a la par que tocaba con sus nudillos las puertas de sus hijos- vamos que tienen que desayunar algo antes de salir.

Fue en vano la mesa se quedó servida, la leche y el jugo volvieron como habían salido al refrigerador y quedo una taza en la cafetera, la costumbre de que dos tomaban café por la mañana.

Ron no podía creer en que momento había perdido a sus hijos, Hugo que iba en el asiento del copiloto solo miraba por la ventanilla perdido en algún lugar de su mente, mientras Rose y sus dedos mágicos tecleaban mensajes a velocidad luz. Tuvieron que salir antes pues Ron entraba al trabajo a la misma hora que los chicos tenían que estar en la escuela, por la distancia del colegio el trasporte escolar no era una opción y además llovía.

La última vez que él los había llevado al colegio Rose aun jugaba al futbol y adoraba charlar sobre eso, por lo que cada mañana era una pelea garantizada con Hugo por el asiento del copiloto, esa mañana se lo había cedido sin problema alguno y aunque adoraba a Hugo, extrañaba su largas platicas con Rose, Hugo era más bien soñador y callado.

Una luz roja le detuvo, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos de los 45 que tardarían, cada día de esa semana, en el camino a la escuela y Ron podría dejarlo pasar pero no podía, no quería dejar ir a sus hijos sin dar un poco de pelea. Había ese pequeño juego de preguntas y respuesta que siempre funcionaba cuando los viajes eran largos, tenía que intentarlo.

-Juguemos como antes, a ese juego de preguntas que les encantaba cuando niños- dijo determinado y definitivamente hubo reacción por parte de los chicos Rose dejo de teclear, pudo escucharla y se cercioró de eso por el espejo retrovisor, tenía una mueca un poco extraña, dubitativa. Hugo por su parte le miraba ahora directamente.

-Tú lo has dicho es un juego de niños- respondió Rose, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía molesta, solo lo parecía pero había dejado el celular de lado y eso era buena señal.

-Pues yo quiero jugar- dijo Hugo por su parte, algo de alivio sintió Ron.

-Bien en ese caso…- comenzó Ron.

-En ese caso comienzo yo- le corto rápidamente Rose y dirigiendo toda su atención a su hermano, soltó- ¿Por qué odias a Scorpius?

Ron intento calcular si aquella pregunta derivaría en una discusión pero no tenía idea, además a que venía Scorpius Malfoy al tema. Ron miro a Hugo, que se había cruzado de brazos y ahora veía directamente al frente.

-Yo no lo odio- respondió cortante.

-Claro que sí, seguro por eso no se acerca porque con la mirada que le das siempre que te lo cruzas…

-Deja de portarte como una boba, has dejado el futbol por él…

-¿Has dejado el futbol por un chico?- soltó Ron sorprendido, golpeado por la noticia.

-¡Sí!- respondió Hugo.

¡No!- respondió Rose al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Te he escuchado decirlo- hablo Hugo- si te portaras más como Rose y menos como una boba él te miraría aunque yo le odie- Hugo siguió cruzado de brazos y muy serio miro a Ron.

-¿Por qué has abandonado el futbol, Rose?- pregunto Ron tomando su turno- lo adoras.

-Lo adoraba- corrigió- y si lo he dejado es porque es algo de niñas- respondió Rose mirando por la ventana.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, además todos vemos cuanto lo extrañas, las chicas de tu equipo aún siguen jugando.

-Sabes que soy mayor que casi todas, además quien te ha dicho que lo extraño, eso no es verdad.

-Si tú lo dices- respondieron Hugo y Ron a la par, en otra ocasión y sobre otro tema quizá reirían de la coincidencia pero los tres callaron esta vez.

-Creo que es tu turno Hugo, dime que quieres saber…- le dolía un poco aceptar que Rose tenía algo de razón y ya no era una niña.

Hugo se quedó pensativo, una luz roja los detuvo de nuevo. Todos siempre hablaban de sus padres, de cuanto se querían, de cómo se habían perdido y vuelto a encontrar, de que nunca hicieron nada como esperaban que lo hicieran y su madre alguna vez les había contado sobre su boda o el nacimiento de Rose o el suyo, o su primer cumpleaños. Pero Hugo quería escuchar de su padre la historia, no por su tía Ginny o sus tíos Fred y George que siempre bromeaban al respecto, así que con mucha decisión pregunto.

-Papa, cuéntame tu historia con mama. ¿Dónde se vieron por primera vez? ¿Es verdad que le odiabas?

-Eso es más de una pregunta- alego Rose, rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo conociste a mamá?- puntualizo Hugo.

 **SB**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMERO LO PRIMERO, NADA DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS.**

 **LA UNICA**

Capítulo 2.

Ron nunca espero esa pregunta, por un segundo no supo cómo responder a eso pero los recuerdos volvieron tan claros que miro a Hugo, sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado esa historia, su historia.

—No teníamos muchos vecinos, estaban los Lovegood y los Longbottom, y en la escuela no éramos muy populares, creo que se debía a que heredábamos las cosas de los mayores o cosas del estilo.

—Si papa pero como conociste a mama, eso es mucho antes de que se conozcan ¿no es así?—pregunto Rose con un poco de desesperación, Hugo y sus niñadas pensó.

—Deja que lo cuente, Rose— le interrumpió Hugo.

Ron se rio un poco.

—La historia es más larga de lo que crees Rose…tenia 12 y recuerdo que fue una fiesta cuando este chico de gafas llego a vivir en la casa más próxima, era inicio del verano y todos corrimos a presentarnos, su nombre era…

—Harry— dijo Hugo

—Así es Harry Potter y de pronto, todo fue perfecto, tenía un amigo, todos teníamos un amigo y entonces cuando el verano estaba por terminar la casa frente a la nuestra por fin se vendió después de años vacía. Ginny estaba emocionada porque seguro la nueva familia tendría una niña entre ellos…

Fue con horror que Ron descubrió que si llego una niña, su largo y desordenado cabello le disgustaron apenas los vio desde el árbol donde estaban trepados Harry y él cuándo el auto se aparcó en la entrada pero no le dio tanta importancia y una vez que la nueva familia de vecinos cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Ron y Harry corrieron para alcanzar a los demás para jugar un partido de futbol nocturno.

Los días pasaron y no había señales de la nueva vecina, era un inexplicable alivio para Ron, aunque no tenía idea de a que le temía. Harry, Neville y él, salían apenas desayunaban y no regresaban hasta que casi era de noche, o Ron estaba de mal humor por la inevitable hambre.

Pero había otra cosa inevitable además de su hambre eterna y era que tanto su madre como Ginny gustaban de las bienvenidas, esas oportunidades que se daban bien poco en el área. Ron llego molesto esa noche de viernes porque Neville no apuraba el paso y su estómago no dejaba de recordarle que ya era hora de la cena. Los acontecimientos después de haber puesto un pie dentro de casa se sucedieron demasiado rápido, su madre y Ginny le riñeron por la hora que llegaba, por su aspecto, porque ensuciaba el piso limpio, y todo mientras Fred y George se burlaban de él desde un rincón, fue enviado por su madre a asearse rápidamente y bajar pues los nuevos vecinos llegarían en unos minutos, minutos tortuosos para Ron porque podía oler el pollo al horno y las papas con especias, el puré, los bollos y, desde luego el pan de naranja y el pay de moras por los que su madre era conocida en la región.

Bajo apenas a tiempo, estaban todos muy pulcramente vestidos para recibir a los vecinos y Ron no entendía porque tanto problema, cuando Harry y su padrino llegaron les dieron la bienvenida con una barbacoa y todos la disfrutaron. Ahora tendría que estar horas en una mesa, entre pláticas de adultos y además comer con cubiertos. Todas su cosas favoritas, desde luego, pensó rodando los ojos.

Los nuevos vecinos llegaron y muchas cosas se aclararon para él, eran unos estirados, por eso tanto alarde. Si no estuviera famélico y la cena tan deliciosa seguramente hubiera sido todo un suplicio. La plática fue aburrida, los dos vecinos eran los dos abogados, a nadie encanto esto más que a Percy. Ginny apenas si comió hablando sin parar con la chica de nariz respingada y desmedidos dientes frontales, que estaba encantada con la atención que recibía además de Fred y George. Ron pasó casi toda la noche hacienda su cosa favorita, rodar los ojos. Antes del postre él ya estaba agotado por todo el día fuera, y no tenía ya ánimos de ser amable o considerado con los invitados, el solo quería su postre e ir a dormir. Y entonces volvió a mirarla, debía tener su edad o algo así, le miro bien y pudo determinar que era irritante, su manera de hablar queriendo lucir mayor e inteligente mientras charlaba con Percy y Ginny le miraba absorta, los tres le irritaban. Y de pronto ella le miro, se miraron por un par de segundos y ella le sonrió, Ron hizo lo único que un chico de su edad podía hacer, se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies y miro a otro lado. El resto de la cena la paso evitando mirar a donde la chica, claro hasta la hora de despedirse donde sonrojado le dio la mano en forma de despedida.

Para cuando Ron pudo ir a dormir, sabia dos cosas que los vecinos no le agradaban y que su hija le agradaba aún menos.

Ron detuvo el auto en la acera frente a la escuela para su sorpresa, Hugo y Rose no le habían interrumpido desde que comenzara con la historia.

—Quieres decir que mama no te agradaba— fue Rose quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué era mama la chica de la historia, verdad?— pregunto inmediatamente después Hugo.

—Puede ser…

— ¿Puede ser? Claro que es de mama de quien hablas, Hugo y yo sabemos que se conocen de siempre—Rose estaba en el asiento trasero, con los brazos cruzados y la actitud de sabelotodo de su madre.

—Puede ser de ella de quien hablo o quizá no- respondió Ron guiñándole el ojo a Hugo que era quien le podía ver.

—Terminaras la historia más tarde ¿verdad?— le pidió Hugo.

—Seguro, si quieres escucharla te contare más cuando lleguemos a casa.

Hugo sonrió, tomo su mochila y bajo del auto, Rose le siguió. Ron extrañaba aquel beso que Rose le daba, antes cuando aún era pequeña, al dejarla en la escuela. Los miro cruzar la calle y encaminarse a la entrada del lugar, Hugo se giró y le dijo adiós con su mano, Ron lo imito. Encendió el carro y partió rumbo a su trabajo, quizá no sería una mala semana después de todo.

* * *

Actualice La otra cara de la moneda allá por 2015, nunca me aleje por completo de Fanfiction en estos años, volvía de vez en vez a releer mis historias favoritas pero me sentía bloqueada por muchas razones: me quede sin computadora propia, lo mucho o poco que tenia de mis historias lo perdí, debido a comentarios que me dejaron muy desanimada retire una de mis historias y al final la vida diaria me absorbió y me deje llevar. Al momento tengo una familia que es prioridad y un trabajo que se roba una buena parte de mi tiempo. Justo antes de mi cumpleaños este 31 de diciembre encontré una carpeta con mi nombre en la portátil de mi hermano y sorpresa, eran algunos capítulos de esta historia que tenía dos títulos posibles (The One o Como conocí a su madre) y dos capítulos de La otra cara de la moneda a medio camino. Fue como un regalo para mí, no puedo mentir me emocione muchísimo y lo vi como una oportunidad de volver y terminar lo que había iniciado. NUNCA QUISE DEJAR NINGUNA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR. Sé que no soy la mejor pero lo hago con el corazón. Y esta historia la dedico a mi Madre esa mujer que me enseñó a amar los libros y que también ama escribir.

Bueno a lo que iba mientras me pongo al día con La otra cara de la moneda, le tomo el hilo que sinceramente lo he perdido, actualizare La única pues está más avanzada y me ha sido más fácil continuar escribiendo, siento que debía una explicación por mi ausencia y agradezco a quienes se le están dando una oportunidad a esta nueva historia

 **SB**


End file.
